ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Emperor
is an Ultra born said to have born from the shadow of a past Ultra upon their death. While being a dark Ultra, he is originally a being of light. He is the main villain of Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown before becoming the secondary villain of Ultraman One Season 4. History Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultras: Cho Final Showdoen After saving Garulu, Ultraman Emperor stood up to battle againts Ultraman One. Emperor have no problem dodging One attack and techniques, as he punch One stomach causing One to sent back to the ground. Emperor land down again, One transform while running wit heat and flame on his body in his Blaze form, Emperor was shock as he was hit but he block One next attack and kick on his stomach. One kneeing down hurting, as Reuz was earlier was sent to the showa timeline by Brainwasher and Garulu burst attack, One was grab by Emperor on his neck and throw Ultraman One to the showa timeline of UltraSeven. Ultraman One Season 4 It is known that sometime after his death, his spirit/soul is casted to the Monster Graveyard. When the anti-light Scorpium Ultra, Virus obtains his Demonic Form, he revive Belial and Emperor, as a result, Emperor joins the Virus Army to aid Virus and their army of monsters. After entering Scorpio Nova Universe, Emperor helped Virus to drive the remaining Magriums to extinction and turning Magium World to a world of void and industrials, constructing a foetress and several machines that's allows the conversion of Sunriums to Darkiums begins. Emperor later fought against One, Xena and Giga and later Contrast again. During the battle, Emperor realizes his own light and allowing Contrast to finish him off, grating him a final and true death as an Ultra whom will redeem his soul. Profile Stats *'Human Form or Host': None, not seen merging with anyone *'Homeworld': Unknown but resides in Cho Final Showdown Universe originally *'Transformation Item/Process': None, not seen transforming *'Grip Strength': 85,000 t *'Brute Strength': 170,000 t *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Height': 740 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Corrupted others, conquering the universe, Destroying planets, driving organism to extinction *'Dislikes': Any forces of good, Genesis Messiah *'Weaknesses': Unknown or none *'Height': 55m *'Weight': 49,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Eye' : His eyes shine yellow, they can see through vast distant galaxies and the entire spectrum. *'Color Timer ': Due to his knight base armor, his color timer is not visible. *'Cape' : He wears a cape as a symbol of his imperial status. *'Ultra Armor' : His armor withstands intense heat, cold and lasers. *'Head' : For some reason, Emperor head more like a Lupin. Techniques *'Emperor Slash': Emperor can conjure very powerful dark energy slashes against his foes and it can cause huge damage. It can defeat an young ultra in one blow. *'Dark Specium Ray' :Emperor's version of the specium ray. **'Darkness Supreme Impermeable Ray' : Emperor's most powerful attack, he can charge a powerful 'L' style ray by gathering all the dark energy he has on his entire body and releases it as ray made up of darkness matter and dark light. It said to be strongest dark energy attack, it can destroy a large planet and kill an unprotected ultra in one shot. *'Dark Shot' : Emperor can gather dark energy in his color timer and shoot it towards his foes. *'Eye Ray': Emperor can shoot a very powerful dark energy attack from his eyes. *'Full Body Attack': Emperor's alternative finisher, by charging his whole body with darkness matter and evil light, he can fire a dark Ray from his entire body. *'Darkness Shield': Emperor can conjure a shield that can protect himself from any attacks or finishers. **'Shield Reverse': Emperor can reverse his shield's shield polarity and reflect attacks back at the attacker. *'Spaceship': Emperor lives in a spaceship planet and it has many other operations and stores the controlled Showa Ultras that were captured. **'Wormhole Vortex': There is a vortex where Emperor's army of troops used to teleport to Earth or other desired places for some work to do. **'Darkclops': There is very large army of troops that are Darkclops One and there includes Darkclops Zero. **'EX Monsters': Emperor also has a large army of EX monsters to deal with other ultras. **'Planet Transform': If needed, the spaceship will automatic disable itself and transforms into a planet size of Mercury. **'Stormy Magnetic Field': Above the spaceship,there is a powerful magnetic field that Protects the spaceship from other beings and the solar wind and the extreme heat from the sun. *'Darkness Kick': By leaping very high up to the air, Emperor can perform a devastating kick by engulfing his leg with dark flames. *'Dark Bang': By charging a large dark flame in his hands, he can release a very powerful punch from his both hands. *'Torture Ray': Emperor can fire a beam of energy to paralysis any ultra he wanted and he can use his dark powers and torture the ultra. *'Telekinesis': Emperor can defeat a monster without wasting any energy attacks on it ,he uses this to control and lift up any objects. *'Dark Spinning': Emperor can spin his both legs at high speed with dark energy to deliver a very mind-blowing kick. *'Dark Energy Burst': Emperor can charge his hands with balls of dark fire and fire it at foes. *'Dark Haisuto': Emperor can swing his foes around his body and throw them towards the ground. *'Headlock': Emperor can use his incredible strength to put enemies in a powerful headlock. *'Energy Absorb': By trapping his foes, Emperor can absorb light enrgyy from beings of light and turn the, into his own dark power. Trivia TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Apexz Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fan Villain